The Returns
by HawksHoney
Summary: Some old characters return and some new ones are introduced. This is my first FanFiction. Please RR and be honest.


"What can we do?" Bray exclaimed pulling at his hair in worry and frustration. "I can't lose her Ebony. She'll be ok wont she Dhal?!?"

"She'll be fine, Bray," Dhal replied calmly, hoping he was right. "You remember when Trudi was the same? We cured her didn't we, we'll cure Phoenix too. How's the baby?"

"She's ok." Bray cradled his newborn daughter. Needs her Mum though and so do I. I'm so glad you came back Dhal. Don't know how we managed without you. I'm just sorry about Amber."

"You can't help who you love," Dhal became downcast at the memory of the argument between Amber and Bray. "I think you were growing apart anyway. It happens. She'll come back when she feels better."

With a sigh, Dhal got up off the stairs and went back to check on Phoenix.

Bray did feel bad about what had happened between him and Amber because it had disrupted everyone in the tribe, especially Dhal.

Dhal had been away from the mall at the time, but when he had come back and Amber had been gone, he had hit the roof. Everyone had fallen out with Bray and Phoenix, except Tai-San. She was the only one who would still talk to them.

"It'll be ok, Phoenix," she had said, the day Amber left and the others had forced Phoenix into the sewers. "They are all feeling hurt. Amber held the tribe together. Her, Bray and baby Bray were a ray of hope for us all."

"I never meant for any of this to happen. I've not been here long. They'll throw me out! Bray and I have a long history. Trudi could have proved that! But they wont listen and she's away now too!"

"That's not in doubt, nor is it the point," Tai-San continued calmly. "They are hurt. Give them time. They know you didn't mean it, but they have to blame someone."

As usual, Tai-San had been right. She was very wise for her young years. A few weeks later, just before Phoenix had discovered she was pregnant, Dhal had come to see her.

"Hi, Dhal," Phoenix greeted tentatively. "I'm so sorry. If you all ask me to leave, I will. I don't want to cause any trouble."

"Phoenix," he replied, with a hint of a smile. "It's ok. I was shocked when I came back, that's all. I'm not saying everyone will forgive what's happened too soon, and that they will be your best friends. But we aren't going to throw you or Bray out. I've spoken to the others and told them what Amber told me. It's ok. Come on, we're all going to get some food from the farm and bring it back."

It was from then that Phoenix felt as if she actually belonged. It was the first time since the virus hit.

Bray was brought back to the present from this memory by a loud shout.

"BRAY! Where's Bray?"

Handing his daughter to Ebony, he jumped up and bolted to his room where Phoenix was in bed, sitting bolt upright, shaking in a cold sweat. Bray sat on the bed beside her.

"I'm here, babe. It's ok."

"Mmm," Phoenix fell unconscious again into Bray's arms.

He and Dhal gently lay her back onto the pillows where she dozed again. There came sudden commotion from outside. Looking at each other quizzically, the two of them got up and walked out to the balcony.

"Amber!" Dhal cried, running down the stairs to greet her and baby Bray.

They hugged each other tight. As soon as Amber caught sight of Bray, her smile faded.

"Welcome back, Amber," he said flatly, giving her a smile. "How is our son?"

"Bray is fine," Amber said coolly. "Say hello to your Daddy, Bray."

"Bray," Phoenix's voice was faint and fitful.

He turned away from the pull of Amber's eyes and went back through to find Phoenix with tears in her eyes looking frantic.

"Where's my baby?"

"It's ok, Phoenix. Ebony is looking after her. You're very ill. Everyone is enjoying looking after her."

"Amber's back isn't she?" she glanced questioningly at Bray. "How is she?"

"Calm, babe," Bray stroked her face. She was soaked in sweat from the fever. "You're still too weak. We'll tell you everything when you're up and about."

Just as he said it, Bray realised this had been a silly thing for him to say, the way Phoenix was feeling.

"Stop it!" Everything outside the room went quiet. "Bray, I may be ill but I am not helpless, nor am I fragile. Stop treating me like a little kid."

"I didn't say that," Bray replied calmly, but stiffly. "I'll go make you some food, then we can talk about whatever you want."

"I…" but Bray had already left for the kitchen.

Down by the fountain, everyone crowded round Amber. Trudi had come back as well with Brady clinging tight to her.

"We're all so glad you're back," Cloe cried into Amber's shoulder then Trudi's as she hugged them tight. "Both of you."

"We're glad to be back, Cloe," Amber replied. "How is everything and everyone?"

"Everything's good," Salene broke in before Cloe could mention the new arrival, which Ebony had just taken back upstairs to her parents. "Ryan and I have been looking after everything. With help from Lex, Ebony and Tai-San of course. But how are you? Where have you both been?"

Neither Trudi nor Amber had heard this last question. They had both been watching Bray take a plate of food into his bedroom and heard the murmur of voices. Salene looked nervous as Amber's peircing eyes turned to her.

"Sal, what's going on? What are Bray and Ebony doing and where is Phoenix? Is she ok?"

"Eh… Amber why don't you two have something to eat and we can talk up in the café? You two look famished and the little ones must be hungry too."

"Don't avoid the question."

"I'm not. We should just eat first."

Trudi and Amber, carrying the little ones, followed the others up to the café. A great clamour of plates, cutlery and cooking ensued.

"I'd better go to see the others," Ebony said to Bray and Phoenix, handing the baby to Bray. "Don't worry, I wont say anything to them. She's beautiful by the way. The basket is at the end of the bed."

" Thanks, Ebony," Phoenix replied. "Can you ask … … no never mind."

Ebony shrugged and walked out of the room.

"What were you going to ask?" Bray asked.

"It doesn't matter. Can I have some time alone please? Maybe you could give the baby a bath and try thinking up a name. I'm exhausted."

Bray could tell that she needed to be alone. He needed to get Dhal as well. Phoenix was still feverish and sweating. He hoped the medicine really would work. He kissed her forehead as he stood up. She was very clammy. As he left, he signalled to Dhal who nodded and grabbing the tablets went across to Phoenix again.

Meanwhile, in the café, everyone else was ambushing Amber and Trudi with loads of questions. It was like the third degree.

"Come on!" Cloe said impatiently. "You've got to tell us. You can't just disappear and not tell us where you've been."

"Calm yourself, Cloe," Amber began, looking around at their faces suspiciously. "First things first, what are you not telling us, Sal? I know something is going on. If it's to do with Bray and Phoenix, I don't care. Just tell me. You know how I hate secrets."

The others gave each other hurried glances. All of a sudden there was a commotion at the other end of the mall.

"You can't," came Dhal's voice. "You're not well enough. Stay in bed."

"But I have to speak to her," came Phoenix's voice, shaky and frantic in return.

Ebony glanced quickly at Amber and ran along to see what was going on. Bray was still bathing the baby, and was no-where to be seen. In the room, Phoenix was fighting with Dhal to let her get up out of bed.

"Ssh guys," Ebony murmured. "Amber is suspicious enough as it is. We need to wait a while."

"But I have to speak to her," Phoenix replied falling back to the bed, almost in tears.

"Now is not the time," Ebony continued. "You're still very unwell and Amber …"

"Now is as good a time as any," came a voice at the door, tinged with frustration.

The three of them jumped as they noticed Amber standing in the doorway.

"Amber, I," began Phoenix weakly, but Amber raised her hand for Phoenix to be quiet.

"Dhal, Ebony," she began, not unkindly, but slightly annoyed. "Can you go and get me some water, a cloth and some soap? I also need some fresh bedding. And find out where the hell Bray has disappeared to this time."

Phoenix looked cautiously at Amber as the others left, unable to tell how she was feeling. She sat up as best she could on the bed.

"Now," Amber began warmly. "I know it's an awkward situation for you, Phoenix, with Bray and I, but it shouldn't cause any problems between you and me. You can't help who you fall in love with, and Bray and I weren't exactly getting on anyway. But you and I have been friends since the Eco Tribe and I don't want to lose that."

"I'm still sorry, Amber," Phoenix sobbed. "I never meant for any of this to happen. Especially after you were so nice to invite me to come back here with you."

"I know," Amber gave Phoenix a hug. "Just calm down. We need you to get better… for your baby's sake as well as yours."

Phoenix stared at her for a moment, shocked.

"How did you know?" she asked. "No-one said, and I didn't want to mention it yet."

"Come on, Phoe. Not only did I help Trudi give birth, but I also did it myself. There are telling signs. The dead giveaway was the tablets though. They're the same ones we had to give Trudi. You and Bray must be very happy."

"We …" Phoenix stammered, but Amber looked kindly at her. "Yes we are, but we haven't thought of a name yet. She needs a good name, but I can't think."

"There's plenty of time," came Trudi's voice from the doorway. She must have been there for a while. "It took me a long time to decide on Brady's name."

"Well," Amber continued. "Now is not the time to worry about that. We must get you better first. Trudi, if you could help Phoenix up into the chair and keep her wrapped in the blanket, while I change this bedding. You can't get better if you're sleeping on soaking bedding. When Ebony gets back, she can help you have a wash."

Trudi held out the blanket and, wrapping it around a shaking Phoenix, helped her out of the bed and onto the chair. The effort of this was too much for Phoenix and as she lay back in the chair, she dozed off again. As if perfect timing, Dhal, Ebony and Bray came back in. Bray had left the baby with Tai-San and the other little ones. The silence between him and Amber was awkward and the air could have been cut with a knife. But this didn't last long. They smiled at each other and while Ebony and Trudi woke Phoenix and helped her wash behind a curtain, he helped Amber change the bedding.

Once Phoenix was back in bed and sleeping soundly the others made their way back to the café. As Amber pulled the screen across the room entrance and made to walk away, Bray grabbed her arm and beckoned her into the next room.

"Get off me, Bray," she growled.

"Look, Amber," he began, letting go of her arm and sitting down on the sofa. "We need to talk. Can you sit, please?"

"There's nothing really to talk about," she replied calmly, although inside she wanted to scream. "I know all about you two and the baby. Where is the baby by the way?"

"She's with Tai-San. I knew we couldn't keep it from you. How has Bray been? I've missed so much. I do still love you y'know. It's just that …… I'm not _in _love with you."

Bray lent forward with his elbows on his knees and his head dropped as this last statement came in a rush. His floppy brown hair fell forward, hiding his intensely green eyes. Amber sat down next to him and took hold of his hand. Bray lifted his head in surprise and looked at her. He was crying and his eyes glistened even more than normal. Amber could tell he _had _to talk, and as she did not want to, she sat and listened.

"I've never been so lost in my life. I've got a son, whom I've not been involved with. A beautiful daughter, I can't even name and her mother who is so ill I'm scared I'll lose her. To top off all that, I still care for you in a way I didn't think I would. When I saw you earlier, down by the fountain, everything stirred again."

"You can't talk like that, it's not fair on yourself or me and especially on Phoenix. I know it's hard, but you have to remember that we weren't working and I don't think we would again. You know it as well as I do. You two are better suited. She will get better. I'm back for good now too, so you can be involved with Bray."

"I know," Bray squeezed her hand tight. "It doesn't stop me caring about you though. We need to be able to get on. For everyone and for Bray."

They hugged each other for a moment and then broke apart. They knew that if someone saw them, they would have to worry about Phoenix. Normally, she would be fine, but as she was so ill at the moment, there was no telling what she would do. They sat and talked for nearly an hour, before Tai-San came through with the baby.

"Sorry to interrupt you, guys," she began. "But this little one wants her Daddy and Bray is getting restless, Amber."

Tai-San placed the baby in Bray's arms and Amber smiled down at her as she got up and went back to her son with Tai-San.

Bray sat there cradling his daughter and revelling in her uniqueness. He still couldn't think of a name, but wanted to wait for Phoenix to be awake first anyway.

A few days later, everyone was sitting in the café, when Phoenix, wrapped in a duvet, came through. Dhal stood and offered her his seat next to Bray and she accepted gratefully. Dhal took her temperature. It was only a couple of degrees higher than normal. She was doing well.

"How d'you feel, Phoenix?" Lottie asked. "You look much better."

"I feel much better thanks, Lottie," she replied as Bray handed her the baby. She didn't seem to notice. "But how are you guys? I feel like it's been forever since I last saw you all. You've all been so wonderful in looking after the baby."

"We're all fine," Salene began. "Glad to have you back with us. The baby is beautiful and we've all enjoyed looking after her."

There was a nod and murmur of agreement from everyone else. Mouse muttered something quietly.

"It's ok, Mouse," Amber said putting a reassuring hand on the young girls shoulder. "You can say it. Phoenix wont mind."

"I was just saying she needs a name," Mouse said again a little louder.

"You're right Mouse," Phoenix replied kindly. "I'm actually having real trouble deciding at the moment. That's why I need you all to help me. You have all spent time and looked after her. You'll know her character."

They all sat there stunned and their minds went blank for names.

"How about, The Brat?" Lex sniped. "Worked for Brady. She has been almost as noisy too."

"Enough, Lex!" Salene snapped back.

"I was kidding! Geez you guys must have had a humour transplant. How about, we each write down a name, including Phoenix and Bray if you want and then leave you guys to decide from them. If you don't pick one from the list, it doesn't matter as it is just a starting point."

"Why Lex," Amber sniggered. "What happened to you while I've been away? You actually had a good idea. What d'you think, Phoenix?"

"I think it's a great idea," Phoenix laughed. "Lex has really grown up, Amber. He didn't have much choice with me being ill and Bray having to help me."

Phoenix smiled at Lex, who winked back at her. Amber saw this and scowled at them both. She wasn't sure whether suspicious or had just taken Phoenix's comment the wrong way, but she didn't like how she felt about it. She gave herself a mental shake, reminding herself that Pride would be with her soon and came back to the conversation.

It took a couple of days, but the list was finally beginning to take shape. People were starting to come up with more than one name, which was going to make things even more difficult.

"Right guys," Lex began in a commanding tone over lunch three days later. "Amber, Trudi, Phoenix and Bray will stay here with littlest kids. The rest of you, come with me and we'll go get some work done at the farm."

Everyone was a bit reluctant to go, but figured it would be best, if they wanted to actually have some food to eat. Alice, Ellie and Jack were already up there with some of the others, making sure the place was safe from the other tribes.

They packed some food and drink for a journey there and set off within the hour. Trudi and Amber went to settle Brady and baby Bray, while Phoenix and Bray looked through the extensive list of names.

"They're all good," Bray sighed. "This isn't going to be easy."

"I know, Bray," Phoenix replied squeezing his hand. "Some of them are just too funny to use. But she needs to have a name. Hey! I knew this would be a good idea. I've just thought of one. How about Storm or Rain?"

"Well, I'm not sure, sound a bit gloomy. What about Raven? Stick with the bird theme. It's also a nice name."

Phoenix flicked her long vibrant red hair out of her face and looked down at her daughter, smiling.

"Raven," she repeated softly. The little girl blinked slowly, and if she had been older, Phoenix knew she would have smiled back. "Raven sounds good. Was that on the list?"

Bray looked down through the names on the sheet. He had thought of it himself, but it was on the list.

"Yes it is," he replied. "But I wasn't looking at that. Actually, quite a few people came up with it. Which is a little odd."

"Who was it?"

"There was, Mouse, Jay, Charlie, Ebony, Amber and …… here's a surprise … Lex. Actually, Lex came up with some really good names. Hey, look at this. How does he…"

He pointed out the names Lex had written. There a not beside two of them.

'_Ciara – after you. Brianna – after your mother.'_

Phoenix gasped and then immediately pre-occupied herself with the newly named Raven. She didn't want to meet Bray's eyes because she could feel them throwing daggers. Tears ran down her face at the thoughts of the past. Things she had never, could never, share with anyone.

"Phoenix," Bray began quietly. "You never talk about the past, especially not your Mom, so how does Lex know this? I've known you for 6 years and even I didn't know Phoenix wasn't your real name."

"Don't worry so much," she sniffed, trying to hold back the tears. "You'll get wrinkles. It's a very long story. Are you sure you want to know?"

"Yes I'm sure. We've got plenty of time until the others get back from the farm."

"Ok, well," Phoenix took a deep breath and began the long tale. "You knew me a year before the virus hit, right? (Bray nodded) Mom and I used to travel for her work. I was never really a well-behaved kid, because I blamed her for losing Dad. I was sent to a boot camp when I was 14. I met Lex there. We had similar views and backgrounds so we got on really well. We had a relationship, which was why I was sent home again. It was against the rules you see. (Tears filled her eyes, but she had to continue) I had calmed down at the camp, but when they separated Lex and I, I got worse again and changed my name to Phoenix. That was when I met you, Martin and Trudi. You guys brought me back to earth and calmed me down. The name fitted more then. Thanks to you guys, Mom and I got along much better. I realised what I had put her through all those years and wanted to make up for it. When we heard the news of the virus, we packed up everything and left for the evacuation. (The tears now overflowed down her cheeks. Her voice started to shake.) When we got there, Mom tried to keep me with her, but I was pushed away. They wouldn't let me go. They said I was young enough that I couldn't catch the virus and should leave room for older people. Mom argued with them for hours until they had to leave. She said she would stay then, but I told her to go. She kept trying to get back to me … but … but they held her back. There was a guard on either side of me gripping my arms. We screamed for each other and I tried to struggle free, but it was no use. One of the guards slapped me across the face and I went flying. I could hear the adults … all shouting … Mom was the loudest. Then the guards who had been holding me joined the adults and they all left. I was … I just … stood there and kept screaming. I went back to the house and you guys had already gone. I was on my own, I just sat in the house and cried. I packed everything I could into my backpack and the car. Then in what must have been pure rage and upset, I set fire to the house. I took the car and drove into the country. I had to get as far away from the city as I could. I know it was a stupid thing to do, but I just flipped out. After a long time of just driving around, the car ran out of gas. I dumped it and started into the woods. I met Pride there and he took me back to join the Eco Tribe, taking everything I had to help them. I never really fitted in though as I just couldn't stop my old ways that quick. When Amber turned up and became Eagle, I relaxed again. She was a very calming influence and took me under her wing, so to speak. She's a great mother type. You know the rest."

Bray sat stock still, gob smacked by this long speech and hugged Phoenix tight to him. She had not opened up to him much before and he had never known her real name wasn't Phoenix. She wasn't a very emotional person on the outside and he knew it scared her to be so vulnerable. He could feel the tension even as he hugged her tighter.

"So," he began at last after they sat for about half an hour, not speaking. He looked at her quizzically. "How come he didn't recognise you when you first got here and why didn't you say anything? I mean, I could never forget you."

"I didn't want him to know. I wanted to leave all that in the past and start a fresh. I changed my name and my entire look when I was sent home from boot camp. When I was there, I had short black hair and was always known by my real name."

" Ciara (he pronounced it Si-a-ra) But it's a lovely name, why change?"

"It's pronounced Key-ra. It's Irish from my Grandmother's side. It means 'Dark'. I changed it because I didn't want to be reminded of the way I was. Phoenix was my middle name from my Dad. (She cried harder.) He died when I was young. I don't know how Lex has suddenly recognised me, but …"

"It was something you said the other day," they both jumped to see Lex at the doorway. "When you were talking about the baby and the future. You said, _'yume no chikara'_"

"It means; 'the strength to make your dreams happen'," she explained seeing the blank look on Bray's face. "Or; 'the power of dreams'. Lex and I said that to each other when we were separated at Boot Camp. We'd talked about being apart and at that point IF the virus hit. How we would miss each other and everyone else, but we would always be together in our dreams."

Phoenix had stopped crying, but still had tears in her eyes as she handed Raven to Bray and stood up. Bray took his daughter, looking jealous and angry. Lex and Phoenix hugged each other tight.

"Ciara," Lex murmured into her shoulder, the hint of a tear in his eye. "I've missed you and never stopped hoping you would be safe. I can't believe it's really you. Why didn't you say something before?"

"Lex," she whispered. "It's Phoenix now. 'Except to you (she said quieter) I just wanted to start a fresh. That name reminds me too much of how I was and what I lost."

They broke apart and sat down. Bray noticed that Phoenix now seemed more relaxed. She had definitely needed to let all that out. Lex finally recognising her must have been a relief too, but he couldn't help feeling a little jealous.

"May I hold her?" Lex asked Bray.

Bray looked mutinous, but Phoenix glared at him and, lifting Raven from his arms, placed her gently with Lex. He cradled her softly, not looking like himself at all. He was soft and gentle. He smiled as she took his finger with her tiny hand and he revelled in her.

"She's so beautiful, like you," he began. "Have you decided on a name yet?"

"Yes we have," Phoenix replied smiling. "But you'll have to wait until the others get back. I want to tell everyone together. Lex, can you do me a favour and take her for a walk to see Amber, Bray and I need to talk."

Lex nodded and getting up, he left the room, still looking completely smitten. As soon as he had gone, the smile faded from Phoenix's face and she rounded on Bray.

"What is your problem?" she growled, all tears gone and only anger in her face. Her anger was returning to the way she had been. She didn't want this.

"Nothing," Bray snarled. As Phoenix scoffed, he continued in a rush. "I just don't like the fact you are so open and close to Lex. He shares a part of you that you would never have shared with me. Phoenix, I just …"

"How do you think I feel about you and Amber!?"

"That's different. You know about us. I told you about it and so did she. You never said one word to me about Lex."

"I've just told you everything. Anyway, I've already told you that I wanted to forget the past."

She sighed, getting off the sofa and crouching in front of him. He turned his head away, but she grabbed his chin and made him face her.

"Look at me. I wanted a fresh start, with you. Yes I'll be close to Lex, but the camp is not something I could have coped with alone. Anyway, I love YOU. I know you care a lot about Amber, but I trust you. You should trust me."

"I do," Bray said sheepishly, holding her hand. "I just feel a little left out."

"So do I with you and Amber. But please Bray, let's just start a fresh. You have stuff that happened with Amber you don't share and I have stuff that happened with Lex that I don't share. We love and trust each other, at least I do, and that's what matters."

"I do love and trust you, to the ends of time. There are things about the past we will keep from each other, but nothing from now on, yeah?"

"Deal."

She kissed him passionately, and hugged him tight. They got up and, hand in hand, and with a deeper understanding of each other, went to find the others. Time had just flown by, because everyone was back from the farm and sitting having dinner. Salene had made scrambled eggs and beans.

Once they had all finished, Bray stood up and beckoned Phoenix to do the same. baby Bray, Brady and Raven had been put to bed, sleeping soundly in the surrounding rooms. Pride had finally arrived back as well and was sitting with his arm around Amber.

"Guys," Bray began. "Can I have your attention for a moment, please? Phoenix and I would like to thank you all for the names you thought of for us. They were all great and it made our decision so much harder, but we have decided on one. It stood out from all the rest."

"C'mon," Mouse said louder than normal, causing everyone to laugh. "Just tell us."

"Ok, ok. Her name is Raven."

Everyone cheered, especially those who had suggested it, and said how well it suited. Mouse beamed proudly. They decided to have a ceremony as they had done for Brady. Amber looked indignant. Her son had never had a ceremony.

"Wait you guys," Phoenix broke in, seeing Amber. "That's not right. We have to have a combined ceremony for baby Bray and Raven since Amber wasn't here to have one when he was born."

The two of them smiled at each other and Amber mouthed 'Thank you'. They had been very close since the Eco Tribe. Not even the fact that Phoenix and Bray were now together, or his past with Amber could change that. But Phoenix knew she must speak to Amber. She had seen Amber's look when Lex had winked. Everyone was discussing the details when the babies awoke. Two sets of lungs going all out and battling for attention. Leaving the others to sort the details of the ceremony, Amber and Phoenix went to look after their children.

They held the babies tight to them as sucked hungrily on their bottles.

"Amber," Phoenix turned on the sofa to face her. "Why did you look at me that way before, when I was talking about Lex changing?"

Amber gave a small, shocked noise and turned away for a moment. She hadn't thought Phoenix had noticed. She turned back and Phoenix gave her a look as if to say, 'you know me better, tell me'.

"Well," Amber rushed. "I don't want you to hurt Bray. It looked like something was going on with you and Lex. I know, I'm just being paranoid, but I care and didn't know what to do."

"You should trust me and the way, you know, I feel about Bray. Lex and I knew each other a few years before the virus. We were at a boot camp together. We had a relationship then, which got me sent home. He had just realised who I was as I have changed my image and name since then."

"I see," Amber replied with a relaxed tone. "I see why you never said anything before. Since you had told me when I arrived at the Eco Tribe that you didn't want to talk about the past. I don't like talking about mine either, as you know. Does Bray know?"

"I told him the whole story this afternoon. He over reacted at first, but we managed to sort it."

The two of them relaxed and started chatting away, remember the time at the Eco Tribe.

The weather was wonderful and sunny as the whole tribe walked along the cliff path to the beach for the naming ceremony. They were all dressed in the same robes they had worn when Brady was born. They had secured the mall and Ryan had agreed to stay. Alice was staying up at the farm. Bray and Phoenix with Raven and Pride and Amber with baby Bray, led the others along the path. When the path split, the four of them and Tai-San continued on the right-hand path to the top of the cliff and the others, led by Ebony, took the left path down to the beach.

Ebony and Tai-San were both singing a Maori song they had learned for the occasion. They had fantastic voices. Everyone on the beach set up the candles in a large circle and got into their positions in the centre of it for the ceremonial dance. As they danced, Ebony sang a song they had all written, called 'Tribe Spirit'. It was all about a new beginning and the spirit they all had as one. As she and the dancers finished, Tai-San raised her arms and group fell silent.

"We are one, a Tribe, a family, gathered here to welcome our two new additions. They are the future, the dawn of a new day. Raven and Bray, (she put her hand gently on the babies heads) we welcome you as part of us. We will protect you and love you. We will ensure you have all you need and we will teach you all we can. We will give you hope, peace and love as long as we are able. This is our promise to you. Raven and Bray you are now part of us. We all live our lives because we know someone or something is always there to support us. No matter what the situation. The light shines on you as the future. Everyone, please join me in welcoming Bray and Raven. Let it be."

Bray and Pride raised the children high as everyone cheered. Ebony and Tai-San then began singing again. Everyone came down from the lift and they had a party. They lit a bonfire and had the food that Lex had brought.

"Some party you're having," came a voice from the path that caused everyone to stop talking and they all turned to see whom it was. "But you'd better make it a quick one. There's a pack of Demon Dogs coming this way, about 2 miles down."

Amber turned to Pride and Bray in panic. They had to get back to the mall before that pack got here. The little ones were too vulnerable.

"Sasha!" Cloe shouted, as she recognised the speaker and ran over, hugging him. "You're back! Are you staying this time? Please do. We've missed you. So much has happened."

"I can see that Cloe," Sasha looked over at Amber whose eyes were welling up. It was awkward. "But now is not the time to talk. We must leave now."

He helped gather all the food and candles together and carried them as the whole tribe left the beach and headed for the mall as quickly as they could. Trudi, Phoenix, Amber, Pride and Bray had already rushed on ahead to get the little ones back first.

Amber's head was spinning. Why was Sasha suddenly back? Would he try to get her back? She was with Pride now and loved him dearly. She handed baby Bray to Pride and ran off ahead. Phoenix couldn't let her go alone and, handing Raven to Bray, ran after Amber.

"Amber, wait!" she called out.

"Just leave it Phoenix please," Amber called back.

"No," Phoenix replied finally catching up with her. Amber may be stubborn, but Phoenix was more so. "You need to talk. Talk to me, you know I'll not judge you."

"It's just," Amber began, hesitating and slowing to a walk at last. "I can't believe he's come back after 3 years. I never thought Sasha would come back. I can't go through all that hurt again. It was too much the first time."

"But you're with Pride now Amber. You have Bray and all of us. You'll be ok."

"I think I still love him though. He was my first real love."

"You always will. The first is the one you never lose. I still love Lex, because he was my first, but I would never leave Bray. I love him more than I ever believed I could."

"I'm sure you're right, but I can't help wondering."

"Let's just wait and see. Whatever happens, Amber, I'm here for you. So are Pride and everyone else."

"Thanks."

The two of them walked arm in arm back to the mall. Phoenix could feel Amber shaking and squeezed her hand. She replied with a weak smile.

Neither of them knew what to expect, but they would find out when everyone was back in the mall.


End file.
